Secret Scars
by Stavi
Summary: Very Angsty. Suicidish. Naruto and Sasuke talk about their cutting and their pasts. SasuNaru if you turn your head and squint. Language Angst, Suicide atempt.


Opening: Another damn angsty one. Sorry all. Tiny bit of SasuNaru if you turn your head and squint.

Warning: Language/Angst/Suicide Attempt/Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and even if I did, it sure as hell wouldn't end up like this. lol.

Naruto's POV-

It's so easy to just flick your wrist and watch the blood pour down your arm. It's so easy to feel tension leave with your life force. This new process is a new breath of life for me and I'm undyingly grateful for it.

I do it over and over again, but not on my wrist. I cut my shoulder so people can't see it and it's not suspicious.

No one knows. They think I'm always happy. An all too happy personality casting this depressed shuddering being. Yeah, I'm dark. Yea, I guess you could say emo while you're at it.

It's just that some days I can't take the stares and the cold hearted glares. The hurtful remarks and random beatings take their toll and I have to get rid of the hate bottled inside.

The beat downs stopped hurting so long ago. I still get them everyday I just let them use me as a human punching bag when they need to vent _their_ frustrations on the Kyuubi-container.

That's mainly _why_ I cut myself. I forgot what pain felt like. It's just a reminder. I have no intention of killing myself…some days. Then there are others where I forget my connections to this world and mutilate my arm to where I'll pass out from blood loss.

And no one ever comes, because no one ever cares. Sure Iruka cares, but it's just one person and I know it's selfish, to want more, but I can't help it. Kakashi, he feigns interest in me but I can tell I'm just a big disappointment. I'm just an annoying mass of flesh and bone to Sakura and she doesn't even know about what's in me. Then there's Sasuke. I don't know a damn thing that goes through that head of his and most of the time I think if I do know; his gothic cooties will just make me more depressed.

I'm just a lonely cutter boy in this cruel and evil village. I don't have parents, that is to say, I _had_ them but they died. My father, the Yondaime, was killed saving the village and putting me through a living hell, not intentionally, I forgive him. My mother killed herself, unable to look at me everyday. It's kinda sad when you think about it. My little sister, Mashi, was killed in front of my eyes by one of the villagers. He said I don't deserve someone to cry to everyday as he slit her throat. I felt so weak then.

That was when I vowed not to make any more friends, or cry to anyone. I knew that they would end up like her and that was what kept me alive. For no one else, let it be her. Don't trust that my life will ever change for the better. I don't. I gave up my hopes a long time ago. I remember how I was when I was young. Happy, giggly, full of love to anyone who would return just an ounce back to me. That's what I based my façade on, my mask.

As I tear another deep gash into my arm I think of another in this world. In this town of evil eyes.

'_Sasuke…'_

'_You know? Your eyes kill people. Your eyes take their inhibitions and make them cold. Your eyes know things that you don't even know. Your eyes know hate. Sorrow. Pain. Loss. Rage. Angst. Fear. But the thing that it knows most and replays in your dreams and the times you have to think. They know Death._

_You're smug. They're lost. You're silent. They rage. You scoff. They weep. You underestimate. They fear. You're stoic. They're in pain. You are alive. They are dead._

_Dead eyes kill. Can that make sense? When I look at you, I see your emotions. When they look at you they see power, beauty, and elegance. I know they're wrong. I know inside you're dying because you think you are without love, but you're wrong, I do. You know they don't really love you. They only think they do. You think you're alone. You're not. I know your feelings. Your hate, sorrow, pain, loss, rage, angst and fear. I know your death. Are my eyes dead too?' _

_The thoughts fade as he is dragged into the unconscious world._

Sasuke's POV-

So here I am again. I'm laid back on my bed, blood seeping from a wound I inflicted upon myself not moments before.

Ah, another perk of the emo-kid. The tears sting my eyes but I stubbornly refuse to let go. They're the only things I have left.

I am a cutter. I have no family. I had one that was brutally ripped from my grasp at a young age by my foul, murderous brother. I can hear his cackling even now, tempting me to kill him, to fight back. He is all too aware that I can't. That not only is my body frozen from my family's blood dripping from my fingers, but that I have neither the experience nor the will to.

Even though I have a harem of girls at my fingertips, I know they don't love me. How could they? They don't know a damned thing about me.

Sakura is the worst out of all of them. She's clingy and delusional. She thinks about me more than she does about training. She's just making herself look bad. Kakashi's fine. I mean, I can tolerate him. I like Iruka-sensei though. He's nice and quiet, but he's Naruto's father figure, I guess. There's Naruto… He's loud and annoying, but he's crawled under my skin and I can't imagine my life without him. This really sucks.

I nick my skin again. Crimson red flows down pearly white. This small symbol reminds me that people aren't who they appear to be. Like how my skin is pure white and with such skin you can only imagine that the blood is equally pale until you see its bright scarlet color. It's the same case with Naruto. He's bright and energetic and you can only assume he's the same way inside, but I have my doubts. I see the flicker of pain and deep emotion someone like Naruto shouldn't possess.

I dig deeper and cry out thinking about that other soul in this fake world with this lie of false forgiving. This town with broken smiles.

'_Naruto…'_

'_People miss your eyes. I'm absorbed in them. You're an open book with torn pages. You try to rewrite yourself. You wish to be acknowledged by all who oppose you. What are you trying to prove? Who are you trying to prove it to? Yourself? A special person? Why do I care? Is it because your eyes hold what I see in my reflection? Can you tell? Do you know? What are you hiding? What do you know that I don't? How can you keep going over the edge? How can you know that you're going to fall soon and keep going? Why risk your life? Your sanity? How?_

_Your eyes hold unshed tears. I know you've held them for your whole life. Your smile is the dam holding them back but your smile is breaking much like your mask. I know your mask. We have one. Shared. No one knows except each of us. Your mask, your façade, is one of joy and purity, innocence and angelic. Your self, your true essence, depressed and tainted, lost and… Dead. That's what you are. You are dead. That is what fate has bound you by. Yet, you still try. You try so, so hard. Just to be kicked down again. You're trying to live, Why bother? We're both dead. I've accepted it. Why not you?'_

_He slips into the familiar state of a confining warmth and falls into darkness._

Naruto's POV-

And we're sparring again to hone our skills, for one. For another I think it gives us a chance to exert our pent up frustrations.

And we fight in the masquerade ball, our masks are in place and we dance.

Sasuke takes a stab at me with a kunai, which I dodge and aim a kick at his head that has a small chance of hitting him to begin with. He just parries it with his forearm and locks my ankle in his grasp. I place my hands on the ground and bring my other leg up to knock him in the head or at least free my other foot, neither happens. My other foot is now in his hand, perfect. I exert a very small amount of chakra into my hands and pull with my lower body strength. Sasuke comes off the ground and I fling him in the pond nearby.

I smirk as he lifts himself out of the water and stand atop it, looking like a drowned rat. The Raven puts up his defensive stance as I walk on to the water and then attack. He pulls out a kunai, as do I. After that, things seem to go in slow motion.

He runs up to me as I run up to him, kunai in hand at our sides to take a dig at each other's arms. Both pairs of eyes go wide as we realize which arms that are gong to be seen. We pass each other with no emotion other than our wide eyes, but the sound of tearing rings in our ears.

Two bloods drip in the water and mix into one. The fight is over. The dance is gone. The secret scars are no longer a secret anymore.

**Owari!**

Nomi: Okay, I felt a little emo today (Yes, I know that emo is a genre of music but I will still use the term). This is the anniversary of my friend's death. He killed himself November 5, 2005. So I dedicate this to him.

Mol: This was so sad. I like how you left it up to the reader to think of their own ending.

Nomi: Thanks. Anyway, sorry for the depressing type story. I'll try to get the next chapter of Lost in a Memory up. I think I only have about 2 more chapters to go on it. I just don't want to give it a weak ending.

Both: Well anyway, Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
